Various components generate heat within computing devices, such as server computers, desktop computers, notebook computers, and game consoles. Most such computing devices comprise internal fans that are activated by software of the device as the temperature of the heat-generating components, or the interior space in which those components are contained, rises above a given threshold. As the temperature continues to rise, the fan speed is increased. If temperatures rise further beyond an established limit, other actions, such as throttling of the device's processors, are performed in an effort to reduce operating temperatures. When all such measures fail to reduce the temperature to an acceptable level, the computing device may automatically shut down to prevent permanent damage.
Although the above actions can be effective at reducing heat within a computing device and protecting the device from damage, each action is software driven and, therefore, software dependent. Specifically, software, such as the device operating system, often controls operation of the fan, throttling of the processors, and ultimate shut down. Therefore, when that software is not operating correctly, for example due to a glitch or lock-up, such cooling and protective measures may not be taken. If the heat-generating components of the computing device continue to operate when the software is disabled, the computing device can be damaged. Such damage may comprise failure of one or more internal components. In more extreme cases, damage to external components of the device can occur. For example, if a notebook computer experiences a lock-up and is placed within an insulating enclosure, such as a carry-on bag, it is possible for temperatures to rise to levels at which the keyboard keys or the device housing will melt.